This invention concerns treating one or more disorders or complications in a subject having cancer, whereby the disorder or complication is hepatitis, hemopoietic disorder, platelet disorder, and/or renal disease.
Most chemotherapy for cancer patients will cause greatly damage to important organs so called side effects, which usually include such as hepatitis, hemopoietic deficiency or renal disorders.
Therefore, valid methods for improving functions of organs or in cancer therapy were developed to use a Canavalia ensiformis extract for that purpose effectively.
In the past, a purification of Canavalia ensiformis, concanavalinA (ConA) had been tried in vivo and in vitro. Pure ConA was reported to induce toxic effects such as hepatitis and hemagglutination in vivo. However, neither ConA nor Canavalia ensiformis was proved in vivo to against cancer or complication. This invention was by using a Canavalia ensiformis extract, not a pure ConA, as an alternative to suppress cancer as well as other disorders.